bea_millerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bea Miller
Beatrice Annika "Bea" Miller (born February 7, 1999) is an American singer, songwriter and actress. Miller came in ninth place on season two of The X Factor (U.S. version). She is signed to Hollywood Records and Syco Music. Her debut EP was released in 2014 and her debut album Not an Apology was released on July 24, 2015. Career 2012: The X Factor (U.S.) Miller performed the following songs on The X Factor: 2013–present: Record deal and Not An Apology On April 11, 2013, it was officially announced that she was signed to Syco Music and Hollywood Records, making the first collaborative arrangement between these two labels.1Shortly after the ending of the second season of The X Factor, Miller changed her name to simply Bea Miller.2 Her album was released in 2015 with the lead singles being Young Blood and Fire & Gold. The cover art is a picture of Miller, sitting down holding a sharpie, stylized with sharpie marks around her.3 She uploaded her new song "Rich Kids" to YouTube,in 2014 and it will be included in Not An Apology. Her single , Young Blood, received over 150,000 views in less than a week.4 She released a clip of a new song called "Enemy Fire".5 "Enemy Fire" premiered on her own Vevo channel in April 2014. She worked with busbee, Jarrad Rogers, Mike Del Rio, and other noteworthy producers for her album. Her debut EP Young Blood was released on April 22, 2014,67 with the lead single "Young Blood". Her EP peaked at No. 2 on the iTunes pop albums chart. Her EP had a debut peak on Billboard 200at No. 64. She contributed her voice towards the audio book for Jennifer Donnelly's new book, Deep Blue: Songspell. She also contributed her voice to the book's song, "Open Your Eyes" sung by Bea herself. Miller opened up for Demi Lovato on select cities for her Demi World Tour.8 In 2015, Bea was named Radio Disney's newest N.B.T. (Next Big Thing) artist. She appeared on Disney Channel many times with it and promoted her album with it as well. Her debut single "Young Blood" won the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards for "Best Song to Rock Out to With Your BFF".9 On April 24, 2015, it was announced that Miller will accompany Debby Ryan and Natalie La Rose as opening act's for the summer leg of Fifth Harmony's Reflection Tour, which began on July 15 in Louisville, KY.10 In July 2015, Miller was chosen by public vote to be the next VEVO Lift artist.11 Bea finished the tour in late August. Currently she is promoting the album. "Force of Nature" will be released as the third single in January.12 It is unknown the exact date when it will be released to mainstream radio. Family Bea was born and raised in Maplewood, New Jersey. She has two mothers, Hilery Kipnis, a former producer for "The Oprah Winfrey Show" and Kim Miller, a former stage manager for CBS. The family does not know who Bea's biological father is. She has younger twin sisters, Georgia and Esther, who were adopted from Vietnam. She has two dogs, Daisy and Leroy. Filmography References # ^ "'X Factor' Alum Beatrice Miller Inks Record Deal". The Hollywood Reporter. 2013-11-04. Retrieved 2014-04-30 # ^ Facebook Twitter Instagram YouTube Bea Miller BeaMiller.com. "Bea Miller profile". Hollywood Records. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # ^ "Instagram". Instagram. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # ^ Username *. "Bea Miller Kicks Off a Month of Surprises with "Rich Kids" Teaser". Fanlala.com. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # ^ "Instagram". Instagram. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # ^ "Twitter/BeaMiller: my EP comes out on iTunes April 22nd". Twitter.com. 2014-04-12. Retrieved 2014-04-30. # ^ "Bea Miller - Tijdlijnfoto's". Facebook. Retrieved 2014-04-30 # ^ "Idolator". Retrieved 2015-06-16. # ^ a b "Radio Disney". Retrieved May 13, 2015. # ^ Madeline Roth (25 April 2015). "Fifth Harmony Announce Summer ‘Reflection’ Tour: Get All The Details!". MTV. Retrieved 12 June 2015. # ^ "LIFT on VEVO - The Next Big Artists". VEVO LLC. 2015. Retrieved 2015-09-03. Bea Miller has a TIGHT bond with her fans, so it's no surprise their passionate support powered her to victory in Vevo's LIFT Fan Vote competition. # ^ https://twitter.com/BeaMiller/status/667881440059617281 # ^ a b "Bea Miller". Billboard. # ^ Cantor, Brian (January 9, 2015). "Bea Miller's New Single "Fire N Gold" Arrives At Radio In February". Headline Planet. # ^ "Bea Miller's "Young Blood Video"". Vevo. June 16, 2015. # ^ "Bea Miller's "Fire N Gold Video"". Vevo. June 16, 2015. # ^ "WINNERS OF TEEN CHOICE 2015 ANNOUNCED". FOX Networks. 2015-08-16. Retrieved 2015-09-02. Category:People